


神社轉角遇到愛

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —武士51X巫子244—AU—22歲武士與18歲小可愛
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

堂本光一扎著長長的馬尾走在街上，腰間配帶的是一把武士刀，深紅色的和服微微敞開，可以窺視到一點胸肌以及皮膚上已經結痂的傷痕。

他是一位行俠仗義的武士，路見不平拔刀相助的那種。

由於長相精緻、武藝高超、人品高潔，私底下累積了不少的人氣。雖然他本人並不知情，每次他的好友長瀨智也問起什麼時候成家的時候都會反駁說自己一點也不受歡迎。

“...你當每次路過街口看到的你的時候的那群摀著胸口快要暈厥的女孩子們都是空氣嗎？？”長瀨智也忍不住翻白眼。

“？？？？？？哪裡有女人看我了？？？”堂本光一看了長瀨一眼，漫不經心的反駁。

“你是不是頭髮太長了要幫你剪一下？順便推平頭怎麼樣？”長瀨智也撩起光一的瀏海，真想讓那群女人看看他們崇拜的對象其實是額頭高到都懷疑是髮際線後退了的人！

“Kyaaaaaaaaaa！！！”從身後街口傳來幾個女人興奮的尖叫聲。

長瀨智也一頓，他想起來了，有一次他在店鋪內偷偷買春宮圖的時候看到了有一本乍看之下很像秘笈的書籍，鬼使神差之下打開來一看，裡面居然畫滿了他跟堂本光一的圖，雖然沒有什麼過激的畫面，也僅有幾句寫著他倆名字的詩句，但其中一頁卻畫著嘴對嘴接吻。

他當下手一抖就把書甩在了木板地上，對於自己看到的東西不可置信，連春宮圖都沒心情買了，把書本歸位後逃之夭夭。

感情那群女人是覺得他跟堂本光一之間有些啥了！難怪他最近都交不到女朋友！！！

長瀨智也心中決定今天晚上必須要讓堂本光一請他喝酒以洩心頭之恨。

當晚兩人喝酒的時候，長瀨智也還是忍不住替他的好友操心未來大事。

“扣醬阿～你縮～你到底喜翻什麼類型的女人啊？”已經喝到整張臉紅透了的長瀨口齒不太清晰地問。

“我也不知道...恩...至少不要是醜女。”

“你會不會太直接了一點啊！？”

“不是啦，因為我覺得，人心的美醜是會展現在臉上的！所以我想找的是那種內心美麗的人！”

“少在那邊講漂亮話，是顏控就說好嗎！！？”長瀨智也再度翻了一個大大的白眼，拍了一下自家親友的肩膀之後抵抗不住酒意，趴著睡著了。

“......老闆結帳。”堂本光一喝乾了剩下的酒，熟練地從長瀨智也的懷中掏出錢袋。

還好長瀨沒有記帳的習慣，所以從來沒發現錢袋裡的錢少了，總以為是光一付的錢，要是知道其實大多是自己買單的話，可能堂本光一真的得被長瀨拔到禿。

“嘶...頭好痛...”長瀨從床上醒來的時候感受到的就是宿醉的痛苦。

“誰讓你要喝那麼多？”堂本光一一邊擦拭自己的刀一邊橫了他一眼。

突然傳來一陣急促的敲門聲打斷對話：“請問長瀨大人跟堂本大人在嗎？”

“我們在，請問你是？”對視了一眼，長瀨抓起自己的佩刀，兩人都擺出警戒的姿勢。

“鄙人是隔壁賣包子的店主，實在是有事請求兩位大人相助！！”

把人放進來後才從包子店主口中得知在鎮上有一間神社一直很邪門，在傳聞中去祈禱的事情一定會成真，但是在願望成真後卻會伴隨著很糟糕的壞事發生在事主身上。

神社裡面有不少巫子巫女，基本上他們都不主動搭理人，如果跟他們搭話詢問事宜通常也都只會得到“請待我們詢問宮司大人之後再給您答覆”的回應，而且態度雖然有禮貌，但讓人感覺卻很冷冰冰的毫無感情就像是一個傀儡。

堂本光一與長瀨智也一同皺眉，這怎麼聽起來很明顯有問題。

“您是不是也去祈願了？”堂本光一嚴肅的問。

店主支支吾吾的絞了絞自己手指，才交代事情原委，原來包子店生意並不太好，已經快要無法養家活口了，逼不得已去神社祈福後，生意很快的興隆起來，但開心不過七天，他家閨女就突然失蹤了。

到處張貼布告尋人啟事，也沒有找到女兒的下落，正當店主無法可想，要跑去神社再度祈願的時候發現自家女兒竟然就在神社內穿著赤色巫女服打掃庭院。

趕緊上前一看，人看起來沒缺胳膊缺腿，但就是對於自家父親的話語沒有任何反應，眼神空洞彷彿失去了自我。正當想強行把人帶走時，從神社殿內跑出幾位神官，不由分說就把人趕出了神社，並且之後不論店主去了多少次神社都沒再找到女兒，多次詢問也未果。

堂本光一略微沉吟，決定直接去一探究竟。

“扣醬...不是吧...你這是打算直接殺進對方領地嗎？”長瀨光看自家好友的神色就知道究竟做著什麼打算。

堂本光一眼睛一瞥，淡淡地說：“誰讓你宿醉，我就只是去看看，沒要做什麼的。”

店主一聽兩位以行俠仗義聞名的武士大人願意協助即刻就跪了下來。

堂本光一看著手上店主畫的地圖，說實話畫的挺好的，多少條街道交錯，到哪裡要左轉右轉都標示清楚，但他還是低估了自己路痴的程度。

在第24次走過看過的書店門口之後，堂本光一無奈的一把靠在石砌的牆上仔細端詳手中的地圖。

剛剛經過了糰子店...所以右轉，然後走過兩個街口...左轉...恩...然後...

突然感覺到有悉悉簌簌的聲音從頭頂上傳來，右手迅速的握上刀柄並微微出鞘。

“唷咿咻！”一個人影出現在圍牆上頭，看起來正要翻牆的樣子。

向上望，由於背光的關係看不清楚那人的樣貌，但對方看到光一站在那明顯一愣。

“啊...您好。”聲音聽起來是位少年，見到人還是禮貌地先打了招呼。

堂本光一微微點頭權當作打了招呼，畢竟不知道對方是什麼來歷，手並沒有離開刀柄。

對方歪頭看了看他，順著緊繃的右臂向下看，看見了武士刀與被捏著的紙張。

“那個是...刀？難道您是武士嗎！我有從書上看過！！武士會這樣咻咻的揮刀！！哇——！”那人興奮的雙手像是握住刀一樣揮舞，結果一個不穩，跌回了牆內。

堂本光一聽見一聲重物落地以及黏黏糊糊呼痛的聲音，立刻腳一蹬翻上牆。

下方那位少年哼叱哼叱的揉著自己的屁股。

“痛死我了...”

這次總算是看清楚樣貌，清秀的臉上有著大大的圓眼睛、直挺的鼻子與噘起來呈現三角形的嘴，上白下紅的和服包裹著纖細的身子。

怎麼說呢？一看就知道是巫子了。

“你是巫子？”

“對啊～”

“這裡是神社？”

“對阿～”反手指了指不遠處鮮紅的鳥居。

堂本光一這才發現原來自己老早在目的地旁繞了好多圈都沒有發現。

他看了看這位可愛巫子，實在無法相信這就是他要找的地方，從情報中得到的資訊，這地方應該是無比邪門，巫女們還都像是傀儡似的，但面前的孩子卻如此天真可愛。

“真是不好意思害你跌下去了，還好嗎？”輕盈地落在少年的身旁，朝他伸手扶了起來。

“不好！屁股痛！”少年朝他俏皮的眨了眨眼，噘著嘴黏黏糊糊的抱怨：“所以這位武士先生為了賠償我，要帶我去吃好吃的東西！！”

堂本光一不太理解為什麼能跟吃東西牽扯到一起，不過這也不是不行...畢竟也要更加了解這間神社的底細。

絕對絕對絕對不是想帶他吃好吃的東西！！

“那...可以告訴我你叫什麼名字嗎？”

“我叫堂本剛，武士先生呢？”

“堂本光一。”

“好巧啊！我們姓氏相同呢！”

堂本光一看著堂本剛爽朗的笑容，忍不住開始懷疑包子店店主給的情報了。

(包子店店主：我是委託人吧？？？)

“那我們走吧？”光一邁步向鳥居的方向走，但堂本剛卻沒有跟上來，轉頭疑惑的看向佇立在原地的少年。

少年臉上露出有點寂寞又有點無奈的神情。

“我們不可以出去的...或者說是出不去...”少年的聲線帶著無奈。“已經跟神明大人約好了，這輩子不會離開神社。”

堂本光一心中咯噔一跳，感覺離事件靠近了一步。

“為什麼出不去？不回家探望父母嗎？”光一用十分溫柔的語氣詢問著。

“這...”

“請問您有什麼事情嗎？”身旁突然傳來了充滿威嚴不帶感情的女性嗓音。

原來不知道什麼時候，有一名看起來40多歲的巫女站在兩人身旁，警戒的看著堂本光一這個不速之客。

“光一桑，您的問題已經得到的答覆，如果仍有疑問的話請之後再來。”堂本剛立刻板起了臉，平舖直述的棒讀了已經講過千百遍的台詞。朝堂本光一微微彎腰鞠躬之後向年長的巫女點了點頭，轉頭一起走掉了。

堂本光一雖然心中充滿了疑惑，但表面上仍然不動聲色，因為他看見了堂本剛在轉身之後將手背在背後，指了指兩人相遇的那面牆，接著又指了指自己。

看起來是要約著之後在同樣的地方見面。

於是堂本光一也不繼續追問，轉身穿過來上香祈福的人群，走出了神社。

等到他回到住的客棧，已經是一小時候的事情了。

“Kochan你總算回來了！！怎麼去那麼久！！按照地圖來看應該沒有那麼遠啊！”

“...你自己走一遍就知道了。”

“怎麼樣？是不是跟店主說的一樣很奇怪？”長瀨智也決定暫時放過擠兌他的機會，反正日後兩人一起走就可以知道這個人究竟迷路了沒有，畢竟堂本光一可是迷路慣犯。

光一思索了一下，最後堂本剛突然改變的態度的確令人感覺事有蹊蹺。

“感覺的確是有那麼一點問題。”堂本光一肯定的點了點頭。“但是還沒有機會深入了解，之後再去看看。”

“是喔...那你有沒有看到漂亮的巫女啊？”長瀨一改認真的樣子，換上八卦的臉湊近的問。“穿著巫女服，然後在那邊掃地、賣御守什麼的...嗚哇！！想想都來勁！！”

堂本光一皺著眉推開靠近自己的大臉，懶得理這個人腦中滿滿的不正經思想。

雖然今天遇到的堂本剛看起來真的很可愛就是了，但他並不打算這麼快就跟長瀨分享這個小可愛的資訊。

隔天堂本光一想盡辦法支開長瀨，終於用無數個蹩腳的理由把人留在包子店幫忙之後踏上去神社的路。

他希望由自己先去了解堂本剛這個人，直覺告訴他，在這個詭異的神社事件之中，堂本剛是一個不同的存在。

說不上來究竟是為什麼讓他有這個感覺，可能是那雙圓滾滾的大眼睛中的清明以及光彩。

按照記憶中來到昨日經過的糰子店，順手買了兩串捎上，他看著白白的糰子忍不住會想到堂本剛白白嫩嫩的臉頰。

而且看起來還很好捏的樣子。

來到了昨日的牆邊，堂本光一安靜地靠著牆面，雙手攏在袖子裡，把自己縮在陰影裡，原因無他，就只是太熱太曬了。

沒過多久，一陣木屐走過砂石面的腳步聲響起，沙沙沙地靠近牆面之後，隨著一聲“唷咿咻～”，面前的陰影多出了一個突起。

“啊～光一桑～你果然來了！”

堂本光一一抬頭，如同前一日一樣，在陽光的背光處看不太清楚堂本剛的臉，但是這次他看見了對方眼裡的光以及嘴角咧出的大大弧度。

“我來了。”堂本光一微微頷首，舉了舉手中用竹葉包裹的東西。“還給你帶了好吃的。”

“哇！！光一桑人真好！！”圓滾滾的大眼睛笑成彎彎的月亮。“fufufu～先過來吧～”

堂本光一一怔，他沒想到堂本剛真的這麼單純，就只因為自己帶了一點吃的而那麼開心。

翻過牆之後堂本剛快速地拉著他到隱蔽的造景之中坐下。

“躲在這裡沒問題嗎？”

“這裡基本上不會有人來的！每次我躲在這裡都沒有人找到我過～”

“躲？”堂本光一略略蹙眉，他並不覺得在這間神社內躲起來是為了玩躲貓貓。

堂本剛三兩下就拆開了裹好的竹葉，看到白玉般的糰子忍不住開心的笑了。

“嗯！就...有時候心情不好的時候不就會想要獨自待一會兒嗎？”堂本剛略微的害羞地說，然後故作生氣的說：“光一桑可別說從來沒有這種時候哦！”

堂本光一看著那噘起的三角嘴黏黏糯糯的向自己抱怨、撒嬌，更加覺得這孩子好可愛。

“嗯，是有的，有時候我同行的夥伴在身旁一直吵的時候真的會很想獨自待一會兒。”

（長瀨在客棧裡打了一個大大的噴嚏）

“同行的夥伴？也是武士嗎？”

“對啊。”

“哇！好帥啊！也跟光一桑一樣帥氣嗎？腰間配著刀，然後平常不苟言笑，特別帥氣的感覺！”

堂本光一被突如其來的稱讚誇的臉都紅了，這孩子覺得自己帥...好開心啊...

“也、也不太一樣啦，長瀨比較高大，臉看起來也比較粗獷。”

“感覺很有男子氣概呢！”

“雖然是挺男人樣的，但是！他平常大剌剌的，有時候還有點天然。你知道嗎？他之前還會在上廁所的時候不關門盯著我看！超奇怪的！”

堂本光一也不知道自己為什麼聽到堂本剛稱讚長瀨之後要這麼急著毀壞長瀨的形象，也沒有注意到自己突然增加的語速以及提高的音調。

堂本剛笑咪咪的看著這樣的堂本光一，忍不住覺得這位武士大人自己才是個天然，無比可愛！

“光一桑真的很有趣～”

第一次被說有趣這個形容詞讓堂本光一有點不好意思起來，趕忙咬了一口手中的白糰子串壓壓驚。

“fufufu～今天謝謝光一桑帶好吃的糰子，從來沒吃過這麼好吃的...”堂本剛嘴角的笑意漸漸消失。“但是光一桑之後還是別太常來比較好...”

堂本光一一怔。

“為什麼？”

堂本剛沒有回答他的問題，只是默默地搖了搖頭。

“可是...我還有好吃的包子沒帶給你！還有...還有我有看到其他甜食...你就當作交個陪你吃東西的朋友怎麼樣？”

堂本剛被這個“陪你吃東西的朋友”的說法逗笑了，這位武士大人真的過於溫柔、友善，雖然武士大人出現在神社的頻率過高的話是會引起懷疑的，但是堂本剛也捨不得再也見不到他。

大概是因為武士大人看著自己的瞳孔有如黑曜石般澄澈的緣故吧。

“好...”

TBC

\------------------------------------------

5/5相遇日快樂!! 原本KANZAI BOYA要今天發行的阿...

這篇會產生還是因為 @堂本云共享 買的娃娃實在太太太可愛了!!

所以跟太太討要了照片配圖了嘿嘿嘿...

太太的可愛武士巫子指路 

我就想寫搞笑一點，所以跟 @何年も🍑 討論之後決定取這個名字了XD

特別八點檔的感覺有木有?


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —武士51X巫子244  
> —AU  
> —22歲武士與18歲小可愛  
> —純屬虛構

堂本光一回到客棧之後與長瀨進行了一番討論，兩人決定先從這位巫子身上了解現況之後再來討論後續行動，因此堂本光一跟堂本剛約好每隔三天去神社見他一次，當然也都會帶堂本剛沒吃過的食物過去。

“哇！這也是糰子嗎？”

“這個是肉包哦～”

“好好吃！”

“哇！這糰子怎麼有不一樣的顏色？”

“這個是揉進不同顏色的糰子，但味道沒什麼差異。”

“好好吃！”

“哇！這個怎麼...”

“這個是...”

“好好吃！”

諸如此類的對話每隔三天就會上演一次，而這段日子裡二人對彼此的了解增加了的同時，這間神社的怪異之處也漸漸浮出水面。

堂本剛不知道自己為什麼會來到這間神社，但自小就在這裡生活了，有一位巫女一直負責照顧他，而那位巫女也就是上次遇到跑來找堂本剛的那位年長巫女。

“我都喊她春桑。”堂本剛閃爍著亮晶晶的大眼睛說。“雖然她平時很嚴肅的樣子，但其實一直很照顧我。”

“...哦...嗯嗯。”被漂亮的大眼睛看著都閃了會兒神，才意識過來他說了什麼。“為什麼是她照顧你？你們有分什麼階級制度嗎？”

“階級...？是指宮司大人、禰宜大人、神主大人嗎？”

“嗯...不是這種大家都清楚的，我想問的是你們巫女、巫子之間有沒有輩分之分？”

堂本剛歪頭想了一下，大大的眼珠子咕嚕嚕的轉了轉。

“應該算是有的，看待在神社的時間長短而定，像春桑就是待的很久的，大家都很尊敬她。”

尊敬...？這些傀儡似的巫女巫子們怕不是只是受到控制而沒有感情波動吧。堂本光一忍不住在心裡吐槽。

他在這裡看到的巫女、巫子來來去去的都只有一種表情，甚至連語調跟語速都統一，臉部肌肉感覺都是僵硬的，像是行屍走肉一般詭譎。

“那你呢？”

“嗯...我的話也算是待得久的吧，畢竟從小就在這了。”堂本剛停頓了一下，更加壓低聲音說：“而且我覺得，春桑一直在保護我。”

“保護？從什麼手裡保護？”堂本光一敏銳的感覺到這應該是事件中心了。

“不知道...”堂本剛黯然的搖搖頭。“但是每週會有幾天的晚上春桑都會囑咐我待在房裡的隔板內不要出來。”

“然後白天就能出來嗎？隔天有沒有什麼變化？”

“隔天基本一切如常，有時候有些巫女或巫子會暫時休假。”

“休假？？？”這鬼地方還有放假之說嗎？

“對啊，春桑是這樣跟我說的！但我看他們回來之後感覺很累的樣子，不太有精神...”

（堂本光一：你能分得出來他們有沒有精神？！）

“啊！有一次，我看到了！”堂本剛突然像是想到什麼一樣突然敲了一下手掌心。“他們回來的人的脖子上，有很類似的紅印！”

“紅印...？”

經過堂本剛的描述，堂本光一可以肯定這個絕對是吻痕，藉此又可以猜個七七八八了。

從以前就有耳聞會有做黑的神社掛羊頭賣狗肉，明面上是神聖祭祀的神社，但其實真實是做讓巫女們賣身的勾當。

達官貴人們表面上看起來是在神社徹夜祈福，但實際上是整晚縱慾，神官大人則是中間的橋樑，也負責安排接待的巫女/巫子，當然其中最受惠的是代表神社的最高管理者—宮司大人，這也是為什麼傀儡般的巫女們會都說要詢問宮司大人後才給予答覆。

“剛，最近春桑有提醒你哪天有躲起來嗎？”

“嗯姆...上週有，這週還沒聽說，但是，通常春桑要通知也都是傍晚了，不會那麼早知道。”

“那...之後每天傍晚的時候我會到那個牆角的牆外側，你如果有被通知到，就在那邊牆角的牆頂上做個記號吧，我會來跟你會合的。”

“好啊，但是為什麼呢？”堂本剛疑惑的歪頭，他被保護的太好了，加上春桑的刻意隱瞞，導致一直以來只是隱約覺得怪怪的，並不覺得是太過分的事情。

“嗯......以後有機會的話再跟你說，好嗎？”堂本光一看著那純潔的眼神，實在不願在事情水落石出之前讓這純淨的光染上黯淡的陰影。

“好！”咧起嘴角笑出兩顆虎牙，大眼睛下方擠出可愛的臥蠶，這幅可愛的模樣讓光一一個忍不住上手揉了揉那蓬鬆的黑髮。

這個親暱的動作讓兩人瞬間都怔了一下，雙雙臉頰爆紅。

堂本剛從小在這種環境下長大，怎麼可能接受到這麼溫柔熟稔的對待，而堂本光一長年憑實力單身的狀況，自然也不可能有能夠這麼做的對象。

在這短暫的幾秒鐘內兩人只能聽見自己如同打鼓般的心跳。

嘭嗵

嘭嗵

嘭嗵

不得不說這手感真的很好，微微自然捲的髮絲與自己柔順貓毛般的細軟髮質摸起來截然不同，稍微粗糙但蓬鬆充滿空氣感像棉花一樣。

手掌從頭頂一路順著烏黑的頭髮到達臉側，隔著頭髮也能感受到堂本剛紅到發熱的臉頰。

堂本剛低垂著頭，感覺整個人都要爆炸了，羞澀與從來沒有過的那種心臟被揪緊瘋狂跳動的感覺讓他不知所措，那隻充滿力氣的手掌停在他臉頰上的時候堂本剛甚至感受到有一股火焰竄到他的下腹，這種不熟悉的感覺使他反射的站直了身體。

“我不能在這邊待太久，那我先走了！”

看著那落荒而逃的背影，堂本光一無奈的看看自己有一點鼓起的袴。

他之前還嫌棄長瀨滿腦子不正經思想呢...自己不過是摸了一下人家的臉就這樣了，看來也沒好到哪裡去...

之後相安無事了幾天，每天堂本光一都有帶著長瀨在傍晚的時候來確認牆上有沒有記號，但可憐的長瀨至今仍然沒看到傳說中小可愛的臉。

“你什麼時候才能讓我見見可愛的小巫子啊？”長瀨不滿的抱怨，每次光一都趁他不注意的時候偷跑出去，然後還不知道他到底去哪了，沒成功找到過。

（堂本光一：我們吱喲的私房小景點豈會這麼容易被你發現？）

“不給～”在黃昏的夕陽中行走在街上，堂本光一想起那天落荒而逃的背影跟紅色的耳根，嘴角勾起愉快的弧度。

“你看你看！你又在那邊偷笑！說！你是不是喜歡上那位小可愛了！”

“我覺得應該是哦。”

“對對你又要說不喜歡了...什麼？！”長瀨原以為自家好友會跟以前一樣否認，可能順帶還要吐槽自己幾句，沒想到這次居然坦然的承認了！

興許是長瀨目瞪口呆的表情太過於搞笑，堂本光一笑的看起來十分高興的樣子拍了一下長瀨的背。

“我還是知道自己有沒有喜歡的人的，跟你說了這麼多年你都不信！”

“欸？！不是...欸？！”長瀨整個人都還沒緩過來，難道自家好友終於開竅了！

“噓...小聲點...”眼見越來越靠近神社，光一趕緊提醒音量，走到約定的牆角後翻身上去，這一看讓他瞬間渾身肌肉緊繃起來。

上頭用石頭畫了兩串白糰子串，歪歪斜斜的十分可愛，如果是在別的情境下看到這幅畫，堂本光一一定會瘋狂誇獎堂本剛畫技高超，可惜在這看到，代表就是今晚有“活動”。

對牆外的長瀨先比了噤聲的手勢，然後讓他跟上自己的腳步，輕盈的從牆上下來後閃身到之前兩人吃糰子的角落。

他們約好了做完記號後會在這裡等光一來會合的，但此時陰影處卻空無一人。

堂本光一當時就感受到一股涼氣從腳底竄到胸口揪緊心臟，他不覺得堂本剛會不聽他的話做完記號還亂跑，但偏偏就真的沒有人待在這裡用滿滿的笑臉迎接他。

“剛...剛！”他這輩子從來沒覺得這麼著急過，自從認識了堂本剛之後彷彿日子都鮮活了起來。

“小聲一點...你想被發現嗎？！”長瀨急忙捂住他的嘴巴。“說不定你的寶貝已經躲起來了呢...”

“可、可是已經講好的事情他不會毀約的！”堂本光一一把拍掉長瀨的手，急得語尾都帶上了顫抖。

啪沙啪沙啪沙

一陣急促的腳步聲踩著石子靠近了這個角落，兩人瞬間噤聲壓低身體將刀出鞘半寸。

“是誰在那裡？！”

堂本剛醒過來的時候只感覺頭痛欲裂，他的記憶停留在自己做完記號剛翻下牆就被來找他的巫子叫住，在這之後一片空白，只依稀記得那位巫子無神的瞳孔以及開闔幾下的嘴。

眼睛習慣了昏暗的室內之後，環顧四周隱約地看到有八九個跟自己一樣是巫子的男孩子七橫八豎的或躺或坐的在房間內各處。

感覺身子涼颼颼的才發現自己原本穿的巫子服被換成了輕飄飄材質的浴衣。

堂本剛揉著自己的太陽穴坐起來，他不太明白自己在這邊的原因，搖了搖離自己最近的一位看過的男孩子，和這位男孩子平常並沒有什麼接觸。

其實堂本剛好像除了春桑以外也沒怎麼跟人有交流，這神社內人雖然多，但都冷淡匆忙，並沒有什麼可以坐下來聊天的機會。

“請問你知道我們為什麼會在這裡嗎？”

問了幾次都不見那個孩子有任何反應，只是眼神空洞地盯著房間的地板。

忽然房間另一個角落傳出一聲尖叫，另一名纖細的男孩子突然抱住自己的身體開始哭。

“你怎麼了？”堂本剛慢慢移過去他身邊，輕拍他的背部想安撫，但卻立刻被躲開，那人用著懼怕的眼神警戒地盯著他看。

“我叫堂本剛，你好！”堂本剛不以為意的露出更加溫柔的笑容，也許是渾身上下散發著人畜無害的氣息所致，那纖細的男孩漸漸地放鬆緊繃的身體，開始一邊哽咽一邊斷斷續續哭著道出原委。

他是一戶普通農民家的兒子，近幾年他們家莊稼收成越來越差，甚至還遇上蟲害，他父親來到神社求神許願後，接著他們家狀況就突然好了起來，但是等他再有意識的時候就已經穿著巫子的服裝站在神社內了。

他感到很害怕，想跑出神社的時候總會被身旁的巫女巫子攔住，接著又沒了意識，反反覆覆好幾次，他完全沒辦法控制自己的神智，沒辦法控制自己的身體，甚至有幾次醒來的時候全身未著寸縷。

堂本剛也不明白是怎麼回事，他只能將那男孩攬進懷裡想讓那顫抖的身軀減緩害怕。

此時他身旁的門突然被推開了，他跟那男孩在門後，因此沒有立刻被注意到，他連忙遮住男孩的嘴巴，男孩也努力抑制住啜泣。

“嗯...去把那個跟那個帶過去，佐野大人喜歡這種比較瘦的。”

“是。”

兩名成年男子將房內兩名瘦弱的男孩子從地上毫不溫柔的直接拖起來，拽出房間，“碰”的一聲門也用力關上了。

堂本剛雖然不知道被帶走的男孩子們會遇到什麼事情，但直覺讓他感到恐懼，他不明白為什麼明明在神聖的神社內部卻會遇到這種事情。

一直以來難道不是只是大家比較冷淡而已嗎？

難道這就是為什麼光一桑會立刻說讓自己要做記號嗎？

光一桑會看到他的記號嗎？

光一桑...會來救他嗎？

堂本剛握著男孩的手，感到自己的手也漸漸因為恐懼而變的冰冷。

房間內又有一兩位男孩子恢復了神智，跟第一位男孩一樣開始哭泣、害怕。

原來這兩位男孩子也是一樣的，都是家人來到神社祈願，願望成真了，然後人就在這了，同樣無法控制自己，也不記得自己在這之間做了什麼。

然後門又被打開了。

“之前老是抓不到的那個，這次抓到了嗎？”

“報告大人，抓到了。”

這次堂本剛沒有在陰影處，所以直接給撞個正著，就算逆光的狀況也感覺到門口的那個人細長的眼睛不懷好意的上下打量著自己的身體。

“帶來，佐野大人會滿意的。”

瑟瑟發抖的身子被粗魯的拽住胳膊拉起，他奮力掙扎也掙脫不了那些人的手，反而被一把揪住頭髮。

“你別以為我們不能讓你留傷痕就不會有懲罰的手段。”那男人惡狠狠的警告，手上更加用力收緊。

堂本剛什麼時候受過這番對待？

被疼痛逼出了淚珠，努力憋著不讓其滑落，他不想看到這些人得意的臉。

他很害怕、恐懼，但他這時卻想起了堂本光一在陽光下流轉著暗金色的頭髮、骨感的手、看著自己的漆黑眼睛、對自己露出的溫柔微笑，心突然堅定了起來。

他相信堂本光一會來救他，所以在他到之前自己要盡力保護好自己。

被連拖帶拉的扯到另一個房間，房間中間有一個空的木盆，然後還有一個木桶盛滿清水，在燭光的照射下波光粼粼，堂本剛被命令站進木盆之中，腳底感受到還有一點潮濕的水氣留在盆底，還沒來得及細想就被一勺一勺的清水潑灑在身上。

那些人潑水的力道還不小，很快就使裸露在外的手臂發紅了，液體浸濕薄薄的白色布料，貼在身上能透出膚色，若隱若現特別勾引看的人的情慾。

從潑來的水霧中才看清楚原來那細長不懷好意的眼睛主人究竟是誰，神官大人口中喃喃唸著淨咒，指揮兩旁的男人朝剛身上潑水，看來是一個淨身儀式。

堂本剛感覺一直以來信任的東西都崩塌了，他一直相信神社就是祭祀、給予人們寄託、與神交流的神聖之地，先前那幾位男孩跟他訴說來歷的時候堂本剛還存著僥倖的心態。

也許是別的人做的呢？

但現在最後一點希望也破滅了。

他一直生活的地方竟然會做這種事情...究竟什麼是善什麼是惡？原來一直以來春桑都是不想讓他遭遇這些事情嗎？

“淨身儀式完成，送過去吧。”

堂本剛被甩在另一個房間內，地板的榻榻米摸起來十分舒服，牆上金碧輝煌，燭光明亮，就連燈紙都畫了金線。

在榻上的人似乎喜歡看人用這樣的方式被帶進來，發出了叱叱叱的笑聲。

“這隻可愛的小白兔的確比前面幾隻好多了，神官啊，這麼好的貨色不早點拿出來，是不是嫌我們花的錢不夠多啊？”並不好聽的男性嗓音散發著猥瑣與高高在上的氣息。

“佐野大人請不要誤會，這隻小白兔東躲西藏實在太難抓，這次實在是為了感謝您平日的貢獻特地將他抓來的。”神官大人畢恭畢敬的回答。

“哼，最好就是你說的這樣，不然明年那你們神社還做不做得下去就不知道了！”

堂本剛按耐著想發抖的感覺，努力繃緊身子坐在地上，將身體蜷縮著，盡力把透出來的膚色藏住。

他不想讓除了光一桑以外的人看見。

但是隨著榻上窸窸窣窣的聲響靠近，堂本剛感覺被一個炙熱的陰影籠罩，鼻中湧入了很奇怪的腥羶味。

他無路可逃。

TBC  
\---------------------------------------------------------

大家520快樂~  
然後我520居然發的是這種陰暗的內容真的呆就補?!  
但是繼續寫番外的話我的番外就比正篇還長了耶!!  
無理無理!

開始上班了，剛好通勤的時候可以寫寫文。  
這時間分配真棒!

看到日亞發的mail通知6/16 KANZAI BOYA就會寄到了!好開心!!  
坐等Love Faders開始預購啊~


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —武士51X巫子244  
> —AU  
> —22歲武士與18歲小可愛  
> —純屬虛構

就在那一絲不掛的肉彈戰車越來越逼近緊閉雙眼的小巫子的時候，房門被急促的敲響了。

“誰？”被打斷興致而感到非常不滿的佐野不耐的朝門外低吼。

“報告佐野大人，有小賊闖入，請問大人是否一切安然無恙？”門外傳來的女聲讓堂本剛精神一振。

這不就是春桑的聲音嗎！

“哼...都沒事，但你如果再打斷我一次，你就知道了。”佐野非常不滿的冷冷的警告。

“大人您沒事就太好了，請問您需不需要幫您換個被褥呢？”

佐野轉頭看了一眼佈滿各種液體的褥子，覺得這是個好主意便同意了。

“你叫什麼名字？”佐野開門看見的是拘謹的端立門外的巫女，這巫女還挺上道啊，知道要來維持清潔，回頭可以提拔提拔。

“敝姓岡田。”

話音一落，佐野的視線就被一片白色遮蔽住了。

從春身後迅速竄出兩個人影，武士刀刀柄末端重擊在充斥肥油的腹部及脆弱的後頸，快狠準的就把人給放倒了，佐野畢竟只是一名文官，無法立即反應這突發的狀況，輕易的就被制服在地。

堂本剛很快就被一個溫暖的懷抱給包裹，馬尾的深棕色髮絲拂過他仍然紅著的手臂激起絲絲刺痛，但他知道是誰來了。

他的光來了！

緊緊回抱堂本光一的後背，堂本剛這才流下淚來。

“嗚嗚嗚嗚...光一桑...你來了...”

“我來了...不怕了哦...”

兩人正沉溺在感動之中但卻被一個粗獷的聲音打斷。

“唷齁～扣醬～這就是你藏起來不讓我看的小可愛吧！來來來來讓我瞧瞧嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿...”長瀨邁開步伐就朝兩人走來。

堂本剛從懷抱中抬起頭，哭過而水汪汪的大眼睛眨巴眨巴的看著長瀨，小聲的說了一句您好。

“哇擦！兄弟可以啊！這麼可愛的孩子！”

“哼！不給看！”堂本光一冷哼一聲，把人打橫抱起就用寬大的袖子遮住堂本剛大部分的身子。

拜託！他家小可愛巫子的身子才不能讓隨隨便便的人看到！！哼！！

“那麼小氣的嗎？？不看就不看嘛！看了也不會少塊肉…”長瀨翻了個大大的白眼嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，OK好的看來他的髮小從此以後要成為妻奴了。

“你不小心把心裡想的內容說出來了。”堂本光一雙手都抱著他的寶貝所以只能踹了一腳長瀨的大長腿。

不過他並不否認妻奴這件事情，他的吱喲那麼可愛，不就是應該要寵上天的嗎！？

“事不宜遲，我們快走吧。”春在門外壓低聲音催促，她一直在門口把風，並沒有跟著進房。

“嗯！”兩人也不繼續聊天了，趕緊把在地上的那個敗類給綑一綑由長瀨扛著一起帶走了。

“你抱著你的寶貝，而我卻只能扛著一頭肥豬…這差別待遇阿～”長瀨一邊跟著春在彎彎曲曲的神社內部走，一邊哀號。

“你也可以把你身上的那位當成是你的寶貝阿。”堂本光一雖然目不斜視專心的趕路，但嘴上倒是完全不留情面。

“…你！！算你狠！！”

“fufufu～”

“為什麼小可愛你還笑得出來！！”

“我不叫小可愛～我的名字叫堂本剛～”窩在武士大人溫暖的懷抱裡聽著因移動而造成的快速的心跳，堂本剛快樂地笑了。“因為能看到光一桑不同的一面，感覺很新鮮呀～”

“吱喲喜歡嗎？”武士大人的笑意透過低沉的嗓音由胸腔傳進堂本剛的耳朵中，彷彿就像是貼著耳朵說話似的，不禁耳根子都紅了。

“什麼喜歡…”

而且還直接叫吱喲...好害羞啊！

“喂喂～～你們別在我面前調情好嗎～～尊重一下！”長瀨真心覺得眼睛很痛。

繞過不知道多少個轉角，開了多少扇門，甚至比三人來的時候還更要加蜿蜒曲折，但是身後的紛亂腳步聲告訴著他們這些路線對於避開追兵有多麼重要。等到打開一個老舊的門閂推開門，終於見到了外頭的街道。

“我就送你們到這裡了。”春留在了門內，並沒有隨著其他人一起走到外面。

堂本剛急忙伸手抓住春的袖子。

“為什麼不跟我們一起走！！”

“剛，你知道為什麼一直以來我都在盡力照顧你嗎？”春輕撫過他的臉頰，寵溺的拍了拍自然捲的頭頂。

“你應該是不記得了，在你還小還沒進神社的時候，曾經跟我的弟弟是玩伴，你們感情特別好，一起爬樹玩水抓魚…直到你被送進了神社為止。”春的神色一黯。“我發現送進來的新人是你的時候真的非常憤怒…下定決心一定要保護你不要受到傷害，畢竟你就像是我的親弟弟一樣…”

堂本剛一愣，小時候的記憶已經十分稀薄了，甚至可以說是沒有記憶，但是經春這麼一提起，突然腦中就有一個小孩的影子，額頭有點凸，被自己亂鬧或是開玩笑也都是笑笑的接受。

“春桑…您說您姓…？”

“岡田，我的弟弟名字是岡田准一。”春一想起弟弟，明顯的表情柔和了起來。“如果你之後有遇到他，請幫我轉達說姊姊很好，好嗎？”

“不要！”

堂本剛掙扎的從光一的懷抱中下來，抓緊春的手很堅定地看著她。

“春桑想報平安的話就直接跟我們去吧！”

光一脫下外衣披在剛的身上，這件衣服、這個殘留的體溫來自他的光，這道光芒帶給了他無限的希望及快樂，堂本剛希望他自己也能成為一個能夠帶給別人光明的人。

堂本光一雙手搭在剛的肩膀上，也堅定地說：“大家一起走吧，你留下來會被責罰的。”

但春卻搖了搖頭。

“我出不去的...只要神官大人還在，我就出不去，沒事的，我等你們把那位佐野帶去受審，相信這間神社也會分崩離析的吧。”話語頓了頓。“到時候，我再去老家跟你們會合！”

堂本光一對於那一句“神官大人還在就出不去”感到十分疑惑，這其中一定有蹊蹺，正想要開口問清楚，就聽見有一群人接近的聲響。

“這邊還沒查！！快點跟上！！別讓他們離開！！”

春神色一凜，雙手一推把他們都推出去之後留下一句“請各位保重”就把門給關上了。

“嗚...春桑...”小巫子不知道春這一次說了再見之後不知道還能不能再會，只能祈禱春能夠不要被抓到是背叛者了...

“不哭...我們先走吧...不能讓春桑的心意白費。”堂本光一溫柔的牽起堂本剛的手。

手心將溫度傳遞了過去，稍稍穩定了堂本剛紊亂的心情。

待他們回到客棧之後，堂本光一跟長瀨拿出帶著的安眠藥粉灑進水裡面灌進了佐野的嘴裡，他們可不想路上還得再把人暴揍一次，太浪費體力了。

然後光一立刻去前台要了另一間房間，把長瀨的大呼小叫隔絕在屋子內，心安理得的帶著剛去了新房間。

小巫子經過一晚的事件之後心力交瘁，不論是體力或是心情上都到達了極限，很快就睡著了。

堂本光一看著堂本剛的睡臉，軟呼呼的白糰子卻帶著一縷擔心害怕與憂傷，忍不住爬去剛的那張褥子上把人攬進懷裡，而剛似乎是感受到了熟悉的氣味與溫度，安心的蹭到胸口上繼續熟睡，但眉間的富士山明顯矮了一截。

“晚安，我的小巫子。”在額上留下一吻，光一也滿足的睡了。

隔天早晨，堂本剛一醒來發現自己枕在光一的手臂上睡了一晚，然後那個始作俑者還一臉似笑非笑的看著自己，整個人就像是煮熟的蝦子、下午的太陽一樣紅透。

“光一桑的床明明在那邊！！”

“哦？但是我也可以說這張才是我的，你的是那一張阿～”

“我先睡的就是我的！！你你你為什麼要跑過來跟我擠！！”

“我不能跟我喜歡的人一起睡覺嗎？”

“喜、喜、什麼喜...你、你流氓！！”

“難道Tsuyo不喜歡我嗎？不然為什麼不讓我跟你一起睡？”一邊說著一邊故作失望。

“啊...也、也不是不喜歡啦...”堂本剛只看到了裝出來的失落，卻沒有看到那人背後彷彿有一條狐狸尾巴在那邊甩阿甩。

“那就是喜歡。”

堂本光一無數次在心中感嘆自己撈到寶了，這麼可愛的孩子真的太少有了，全身上下從裡到外都讓他寶貝的緊...

吱喲的嘴唇看起來好好親的樣子...

心裡想著，身體就誠實的做了相應的動作。

當堂本剛的嘴唇被噙住的時候整個人都像是一朵煙花一樣炸上了天空。

兩人都從來沒有想過接吻居然是一件這麼舒服的事情，自然地閉上眼睛之後反而更加凸顯嘴上的觸感。

濕滑的舌頭舔過富士山形狀的唇峰，一股電流竄過堂本剛的全身，搔的他心臟都感覺癢癢的，忍不住嚶嚀出聲。

這略帶氣音的嚶嚀實在太過於撩撥人的理智，堂本光一慢慢把人放倒在床上繼續吸吮著他的上唇。

當兩人的炙熱因為動情而頂到了一起的時候，堂本剛已經像是攤成了一攤水，眼角帶著水霧，嘴唇則因為唾液而亮晶晶的。

“Tsuyo...”動情的眼神看得堂本剛渾身燥熱，這種陌生的感覺讓他不知該如何是好。

“吱喲…吱喲…吱喲…”

光一啄一下唇就喊一次他的名字，手也不太安分的從單薄的浴衣伸進去撫摸細嫩的腰側。剛原本就癱軟的身子更軟了，許許多多按耐不住的呻吟從喉嚨深處湧出來。

剛想合攏雙腿掩蓋腿中的昂揚，但堂本光一並不給他這個機會，掰開他的雙腿就握住那熾熱的肉柱子上上下下擼動起來，由於有分泌出的前列腺液的潤滑，手上的動作更加順暢，這樣的刺激讓自己平常就不太會自瀆的小巫子很快就到達頂點，洩在光一的手掌中。

“光一桑……”眼波流轉，小巫子露出了自己都不知道的媚態，嘴唇微張，彷彿邀請著身上的人做更進一步的事情。

“吱喲…”一直以來都很鎮定的武士大人也淡定不能了，有些激動的將滿手的白濁往剛的身後送去。

碰碰碰碰碰！！！

“扣醬！！起床啦！！準備出發啦！！！太陽曬屁股囉～～別睡啦～～咕咕咕～～～～”

堂本光一發誓他這一輩子從來沒有這麼想揍死長瀨過。

“光一桑…”看到光一的臉瞬間黑了下來，堂本剛擔心的喚了一聲。

“沒事，沒事，那我先幫你出去買幾套可以換的衣物，你在房間裡等我回來。”

“嗯，好～”乖巧的點頭，鎮定的外表一副像是什麼事也沒有發生的樣子，不過潮紅的臉頰跟發洩過後疲軟的性器都揭示了他們剛剛所做的事情。

“扣～～醬～～快～～點～～不然我就要進去囉～～穿～好～衣～服～啊～”

堂本剛發誓他絕對看到了光一眼中的殺意一閃而過。

“你在那邊亂講什麼啊！”光一把門打開一條縫隙然後閃身出去，完全不給長瀨一窺房內春光的機會，至於他的下體是怎麼恢復原狀的…估計是給氣軟的。

一路上長瀨一直嘰嘰喳喳在那邊問自家好友之後的打算，又問到堂本剛的身世，也討論到下一步該怎麼舉發神社的事件。

由於他們倆並沒有屬於哪一家的大名，所以決定還是把佐野交給以正直清廉著名的木村家，路途並沒有太過於遙遠，一路上只要佐野有機會醒來就是對著三人怒目相向口出惡言，但離木村家所擁有的城越來越近，佐野從罵罵咧咧漸漸轉變成苦苦哀求。

等到終於可以見到大名木村拓哉已經是到了城鎮之後的兩天了，堂本剛作為受害者的神社中巫子自然也得出席作證，堂本光一看著他穿回巫子的上白下紅的衣裳有點精神恍惚。

這人真的好適合這種神聖的打扮，一種柔和的虔誠的美，會讓人想靜靜守護他。

“我了解了，佐野，你還有什麼話想狡辯的嗎？”木村低沉的嗓音不怒自威。

“我、我都是被冤枉的！！”

“哈！你都這番狼狽的樣子被綁過來了，還有豐富的人證物證，還想說冤枉？看來絲毫不想悔改啊。”

最後結果是木村信了光一他們一行人的言詞，至於要怎麼處分這個佐野就不得而知了。

木村把人帶下去之後轉頭對著他們溫和的說：“這一路上辛苦你們了，各位想在我們這邊住多久都可以，尤其是巫子，平時也不練武吧？這顛簸的路途肯定累壞了！請好好休息。”

他們三個受到了很好的對待，住進了一間很大的和室，地上榻榻米甚至像是新鋪的，牆面上掛著書法掛軸、還有架著的精美武士刀。在吃的方面也是非常奢華，想得到的想不到的東西都有。

“這些東西都這麼一小小口...誰吃得飽啊...”長瀨吃完飯後總抱怨那麼一兩句，然後就會被下人立刻送來份量超多的餅子嚇一跳。

晚上也是難得的高品質，就著蠶絲做成的被褥三人都睡的很香。

三天後聽木村說已經把神社內部參與策劃的人都給抓了，三人決定回去找一下春，問清楚堂本剛的身世。

“你們真的要走嗎？這邊可以供你們吃住還很安全，尤其是巫子，是叫堂本剛對吧？你要不就留下來，這邊能夠提供你所想要的一切。”

堂本光一聽到木村言語中對堂本剛的挽留與喜愛忍不住抬起頭瞪著他看。

“謝謝您的好意，但我最想的還是跟光一桑待在一起，如果住在您這邊的話這個願望恐怕就沒辦法實現了，感謝您對我們的好意，也真的十分抱歉。”堂本剛有禮貌的拒絕了，溫和的態度不會讓人感覺不識抬舉。

木村感到有些惋惜，堂本剛實在長得太像他一位失聯的舊友加上個性又乖巧可愛，才會讓他想把這小巫子留在身邊。但是…若真的留下來的話…看了一眼對他冷目瞪視的光一，他可不想莫名多一個緊盯自己並隨時都有可能因為堂本剛的安危而想殺掉他的人。

“那沒關係，不過你若改變了主意的話，隨時可以過來喔～”木村笑笑的對堂本剛俏皮地眨了眨眼，然後成功看見光一的臉又黑了幾分。

他們跟木村道了別，決定先回一趟原本的城鎮內跟春會合了解一下情況。

由於這次只剩下他們三個人，而且也不用急匆匆的趕路，於是長瀨的眼睛幾乎要被閃瞎。

“吱喲～你看看這個，這個叫做花見糰子，來來來給你買三串！”

“吱喲～你看看這個！這個馬鞍啊超帥的！你要仔細看這上面的弧度，流線型兼顧美感與可以放刀的實用性！”

“吱喲～會不會冷？來來過來這裡。”

“吱喲～～”

長瀨發誓這一輩子絕對不再跟這倆單獨出門！氣死他了！！刺激單身狗！！！

TBC  
\----------------------------------------------------  
今天依舊是我們長瀨被閃瞎狗眼的一天!  
然後我這篇原本打算三篇結束的...  
怎麼感覺...結束不了?!  
越寫越多啊驚呆我了!!!!  
而且武士大人往寵妻之路拔足狂奔我攔也攔不住哇!!  
等之後寫到小惡魔串場一下之後就可以給武士與巫子開開別的車子了。  
開什麼型號好呢...?接受點梗!!


End file.
